


A Small Moment

by softmoth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Caretaking, Cockles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoth/pseuds/softmoth
Summary: Sometimes Misha’s heart is so filled with love that it feels like a tangible ache in his chest.





	A Small Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Responding to a prompt for nonsexual ageplay with little Jensen. I've written a few so please let me know if you'd want to read more! Not sure if they're worth posting.

Sometimes Misha’s heart is so filled with love that it feels like a tangible ache in his chest. 

He focuses on it, on that familiar sore happiness, and tries not to ugly-grin as Jensen begrudgingly takes the funnel-like tip of the sippy cup into his mouth.

Misa says nothing, just watches.

Jensen’s face is already flushed pink, embarrassed and self-conscious, and he doesn’t want to startle him or draw more attention to the fact. Lord knows it had taken both of them long enough just to get here now.

The cup is small (of course it is, Misha thinks, it’s meant for small hands… small stomachs… he leans down and kisses the top of Jensen’s head) and it’s emptied in only a few swallows.

Jensen is warm in Misha’s lap, head heavy against his shoulder, and Misha figures it’s finally safe enough to speak.

“I am so unbelievably proud of you,” he murmurs, and Jensen rubs his cheek against the side of Misha’s neck. Their stubble scratches, prickly. But it’s fine.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jensen says, and Misha hugs him closer. The way they’re fitted together, warm and tangled on the couch- it’s cuddling, definitely cuddling. But he won’t draw attention to that, either. Because Misha knows Jensen is Not A Cuddler, and would protest the act endlessly. 

Cranky boy, Misha thinks with a smile, and- oh. There is that happy heartache, again. 

Maybe it’s ok to say something else.

“I’m proud of you,” he repeats, “because you tried something new, something you didn’t really want to do. And you tried it for me. That’s incredible.”

“Stop,” Jensen says, and Misha can’t see his face but he’s sure Jensen looks all grumpy and annoyed. Bashful. It’s precious.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, little man,” Misha teases. “I’m the daddy here. You’re the baby.”

He feels immediately when Jensen stiffens against him and so Misha presses another placating kiss to the top of his head. And another.

“You’re the baby,” he says again, quieter this time. 

After a third kiss, Jensen relaxes. Takes a shaky breath.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I’m...yeah.”

And Misha pretends not to notice when Jensen slips a thumb into his mouth.

It’s a tenuous thing, this game they’re playing. And the rules are always changing. “ _I’d never do that_ ” becomes “ _I’ll sometimes do that_ ”. And then “ _sometimes_ ” turns to “ _often_ ”. Then “ _often_ ” turns to “ _every time, but if you say anything as I’m doing it I swear to god I will punch you in the mouth do not even try me Misha you know that I will_ ”. 

But, fuck it. Misha is adaptable. And it’s worth it, learning to navigate these frustratingly unspoken boundaries, because in moments like this, when Jensen can let go just enough to actually do what he wants- actually let Misha take care of him, completely, unselfconsciously- then it’s absolutely worth it. 

Jensen’s sleepy voice interrupts MIsha’s thoughts, lisped slightly around his thumb. “I can basic’ly hear you thinkin’ too much. Bein’ sappy.”

Misha laughs, lets himself. Ugly-grin and all.

“You have no idea,” he says, rolling them to the side so he can cuddle- yes, cuddle!- Jensen properly on the couch. “Absolutely. No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://soft-moth.tumblr.com/) for messages/prompts/friends ♥)


End file.
